The Two Swordsmen
by escapexchaos
Summary: Kirigaya Kazuto has a new mission. Stop the newest threat before he can finish his sinister plan. The stakes are at an all-time high. He has to make sure that he gives his beloved Asuna attention, while spending time with his sister. DISCLAIMER- I do not own the rights to SAO. This is a fanfiction written by a nerd. This ignores the Phantom bullet and new Aincrad story arcs.
1. Chapter 1

Kirigaya Midori tiptoed into her house at 2:30 PM when she saw something that made her stop and smile. She saw her daughter and adopted son laying on the couch together, asleep. Suguha was tucked under Kazuto's arm and was resting her head on his chest. Kazuto had one arm around her and the other gripping the remote like it was a knife and he had to get up and fight to protect Suguha at a moment's notice. It nearly brought a tear to Midori's eye. She quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture of them with a grin. She quietly walked to her room and shut the door.

The next morning, Kazuto woke up to find that Suguha wasn't in the living room any more. He stood up and stretched then walked to his room to get dressed. He dressed in a black shirt, black jeans, put on a black jacket and black, fingerless gloves. He looked in the mirror. For a fleeting second, he could have sworn, he saw Kirito, dressed in his Coat of Midnight. Kazuto rubbed his eyes and shook it off.

He walked outside and got on his bike and peddled down the street towards the Dicey Café. He skidded to a halt outside and parked his bike then walked in to the nearly empty café.

"Watch out, Agil. With all the money you're earning today, it might go to your head." Kazuto mused.

"Funny. Asuna was here earlier. She was looking for you. Thought you might be here. Says you haven't even talked to her in almost three weeks. She seemed upset." The tall, African man gestured to a seat at the bar.

"Three weeks already?" Kazuto asked, sitting down, "I could have sworn I talked to her last week in here."

"That was three weeks ago." Agil commented, sliding a glass of tea to Kazuto. "You'd better see her. Or I'll stop giving you free drinks."

"What?! H-hey! That's not fair!" Kazuto exclaimed, nearly choking on a mouthful of tea. Agil couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm down, Mr. Hero. I'm only kidding. Maybe. Anyway, I've been studying up on this guy you told me about. Yakushi Goro. I learned that he specializes in advanced programs that can run VRMMORPG's."

"Like the Cardinal program from SAO." Kazuto said, intrigued.

"Exactly. And the sub-programs that do different jobs. Kind of like how Yui was supposed to calm players when Kayaba trapped us."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but what does this have to do with me?" Kazuto asked.

"I'm getting to that. Now, as it so happens, he was in cahoots with Argus when we were trapped in the death game. He was allowed access to monitor players. And he seemed to be interested in Kirito." Agil explained.

"Why me, of all people?" He asked.

"Well, besides Heathcliff, you were the strongest player. Dual wield abilities, quick reaction time." Agil told him.

"My sweet-ass coat." Kazuto continued.

Agil couldn't help but chuckle at the young hero's comment.

"Okay, there. Everything I learned is on this flash drive." He said, sliding a black USB flash drive to Kazuto who put it in his pocket.

"Thanks for the drink. I'll see you later." Kazuto said, walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. Here's chapter 2 of my story. Y'know, for the two people that actually read the first chapter. I'll probably be writing one or two chapters daily. Let me know what you think. Sorry if it's a little slow, but I'm trying to find a way to incorporate a mix of romance and action as well as Kazuto's relationship with Suguha. Please review, read, blah, blah, blah. Also, I'm sorry if the first chapter changed location too fast. I'll try to keep a steady pace. Also, if you could get any friends to read this fanfic, it would help out a lot. If not, no harm done. Even if I only entertain one person, I accomplished my goal as a writer. Anyway, I know none of you read this far. If you did, here's a virtual cookie. Thanks for reading. Here's the second chapter._

Kazuto rode his bike back to his house and put it in the driveway. He saw that his mother was home. He walked in to find his mom and Rika sitting on the couch, looking at a picture on his mom's phone. Liz had that devious smile she gets when something embarrassing happens to him. She looked up.

"Well hello there, Kirito." Liz said.

"H-hey… Liz." Kazuto managed, already anticipating her to harass him.

"We were just looking at a picture your mom took last night."

Midori showed him the picture of Suguha and him sleeping on the couch. Kazuto froze, looking at the picture of him and his little sister cuddling on the couch. It really emasculated him in the harshest way. His eyes were wide and he could feel his face heat up.

"W-when…?" Kazuto started.

"Last night. I saw you and Sugu on the couch, cuddling together. It was so cute. You haven't done that in years!" Midori said.

"W-well… Why did you show it to HER?" He pointed at the giggling Liz.

"Oh, you're so dramatic. It's only a picture!" She said walking out. Kazuto let out a huff and looked at his friend.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I was GOING to ask why you were avoiding Asuna, but now I know you found yourself a new girlfriend." Liz started cracking up. Kazuto felt himself redden.

"I'm not avoiding her… I just…" Kazuto thought. "I have stuff… Important stuff… And things. "

"Like snuggling with your baby sister?" Liz said teasingly.

"Why do I bother with you?" Kazuto said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Because you broke my best sword." Liz said, putting her hands on her hips with a smug look on her face. "Now go to your room and call Asuna." Liz stomped her foot and pointed down the hall towards his room.

"But…" Kazuto started.

"Now!" Liz demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Kazuto said, looking at the ground. He walked to his room with Liz behind him, making sure he actually calls his girlfriend.

Asuna was sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow looking out her window. She heard her phone ring and she quickly snatched it up and hit the "answer button".

"Hello?" She asked. She didn't even have time to see who called. She just hoped it was her beloved Kirito.

"Hey, Asuna." She heard her boyfriend say from the other end.

"Kirito! Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked, hurt.

"I haven't… It's just… I've had things to do. I'm sorry. I really am." Asuna could swear he heard a noise, like someone kicking him. "Ow! And… Do you wanna meet at the park?"  
"Yes! I'm free now!" Asuna said with much gusto.

"Oh, um. Okay. I'll make my way there now. See you then." He said.

"Okay! Love you! Bye!" She hung up. "Finally!" She squealed.

_That was chapter two, guys. Thanks for reading. I'll have chapter three up soon. Be sure to have some other fans see this. If you could leave some feedback, that would be great. Let me know what I can approve, or what I'm doing well. Thanks again, and I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. I might not be able to write a chapter tomorrow because I have something to attend to, so I'm going to write two chapters today to make up for it. Sorry about that. If I have time tomorrow, I'll try to write one, but I'm not going to make any promises._

"Well? What're you waiting for? Go!" Liz demanded.

"Why are you forcing this?" Kazuto asked her.

"Because Asuna is my best friend and you're breaking her heart! Now go!" She yelled, pushing him.

"Ah! Ah! Okay! I'm going! Jeez, lady." He said as he started walking. Liz had an accomplished look on her face.

"Sir?" The scientist asked as he walked into Yakushi Goro's office. The elderly man looked up at the young researcher. His snow-white hair was a mess and his glasses were not hiding his piercing silver eyes.

"Yes?" Goro asked. "What is it?"

"The young boy, Kirigaya Kazuto, knows about you." He said.

"What? How did he find out?" Goro asked before he went into a fit of coughing.

"An official from the Ministry of Internal Affairs. We don't have a name yet." The scientist replied.

"Never mind that. Now that the boy knows about me…" Goro stood up. "… I'd like to have a little chat with him."

"Sir?"

Kazuto and Asuna were sitting on the bench, overlooking the park as the sun was setting. Asuna put her hand on his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You never answered me, Kirito." Asuna said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Why did you avoid me for so long?"

"I didn't avoid you. I just had other duties."

"Like what?"

"Stuff. And things."

"Please tell me, Kirito. Is it me?"

"N-no! No! Of course not, Asuna!" He said quickly.

"Seriously, is it? Do you not love me? What am I doing wrong? Am I not pretty enough for you?" Asuna cried.

"Of course you're pretty enough for me! You're the most beautiful girl in the world!" Kirito comforted her.

"Then what is it? Please, Kirito… I miss you… Yui misses you." She wiped some tears for her eyes. She felt him put a hand on hers. He took her hands into his and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen, Asuna. I love you and Yui. I will never leave either of you, no matter what. I promise." He put a hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I love both of you, and nothing can ever change that. Nothing."

"Kirigaya Kazuto?" A gruff voice asked from behind. Two men that looked like security guards walked up to them.

"Maybe. Who's asking?" Kazuto replied, standing up. The two men looked at each other and nodded. They took out nightsticks.

"Come with us." They ordered.

"What? Who the hell-?" He started before one of them hit him in the stomach. "GAH!" He coughed.

"Kirito!" Asuna cried out, standing. Two more men grabbed her and pushed her to the ground, keeping her down.

"ASUNA! YOU BASTARDS!" Kazuto screamed at them. The first two men grabbed him and started dragging him towards a black van. "Let me go! Let me go! Asuna! ASUNA!" He screamed out.

"Kirito!" She managed before bursting into tears. The two men that subdued her put a cloth up to her nose. She passed out immediately.

"Asuna! No!" Kirito cried out before they hit him over the head with a nightstick, knocking him out, and throwing him into the back of the van, shut the doors, and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

The van stopped moving and Kazuto heard the doors open and slam shut. A guard hopped in the back and put handcuffs on him and a sack over his head.

"Don't try anything funny, kid." The guard said.

"Go to hell." Kazuto snapped before he got pushed out of the van. He was being pushed forward. He couldn't see anything, but he knew he was in trouble. They walked forward as Kazuto tried to think. "What did you do with Asuna?" He asked.

"You're girlfriends all right. She was brought back to her house." The guard replied. "She's safe." That made Kazuto let out a sigh of relief. They continued dragging Kazuto along until they suddenly stopped. He heard a door open and was brought into the room.

"Where are we?" He asked. In response, the sack was pulled off his head. He squinted at the artificial light. When his eyes adjusted he saw an elderly man with white hair and wise eyes. "Who are you?"

"My boy, you already know who I am." The man said in a cracked voice. "And I know who you are, Kirigaya Kazuto. Or, perhaps, do you prefer Kirito?" He gave a wicked smile.

The teenagers eyes widened in disbelieve. He paled at the shrill tone the old man said it in.

"Y-you're…" He started

"Yakushi Goro," he stood, "pleased to make your acquaintance." He bowed. Kazuto was nearly speechless.

"Why did you…?" The astonished hero started to ask.

"I wanted to meet you face to face." Goro said.

"Then why send men to kidnap me when I'm on a date with my girlfriend who I haven't seen in three weeks?!" Kazuto took a step forward, but two guards intercepted him.

"If I asked you to come here, would you have without any resistance? Would you not have rebelled?" Kazuto balled his hands into fists.

"Let me go." The furious teen demanded. "Now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The elder told him. Kazuto felt as if the entire world was yanked from beneath him.

"W-what?! N-no! You… YOU MONSTER!" He ran towards him. The guards pulled him back and started dragging him out. "You won't get away with this! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hi, this is Kirigaya Kazuto. I can't come to the phone right now because of reasons. Leave a message and I'll come back to you as soon as I can."

Asuna buried her face in her pillow and wept. Liz kicked the door in and jumped in her room.

"Asuna, I came as soon as you called! Where is he?! Where's the bastard?! I'll teach him a lesson! What did he do to you?!" She babbled.

"No, Liz. It's not that… Kirito…" Her voice faltered as she tried to hold back her tears. "He was taken… Abducted… Those people… They knew who he was, Liz. They hit him. He bled. Real blood. Not digital. I… Oh, God!" She burst into another fit of tears. Liz couldn't stop a few tears from escaping her eyes.

"He… He was abducted? How… How…? Why? Oh my God, Asuna we have to call somebody! The police, the Ministry of Internal Affairs, anybody! Poor Kirito… We have to tell his family!"

"I-I'll call Sugu." The devastated girl managed in between sobs. She picked up her phone and thumbed through her contacts before she landed on Suguha. She hit the call button. The phone beeped a few times before she heard a familiar voice.

"Asuna, hi! I thought you were with my brother." Suguha picked up, cheerfully.

"Hi, Sugu…" She said, grimly. "Is your mom home?"

"Yeah. Why?" Suguha asked.

"I need to come over. Liz too. It's important."

"Um. Okay, I guess." The young girl replied.

"I'll be over in five minutes."

Asuna knocked on the door of her boyfriend's house. Her heart crawled into her stomach when she saw Suguha open the door and saw Midori sitting on the couch. Liz and her stepped inside.

"It's about Kiri- about Kazuto." Asuna said. They both looked at her in anticipation. "He's been taken."

_Hey guys. Sorry this was a few hours late. Looks like a just barely kept my promise for two in one day. It's 11:44 PM as I type this. Anyway, thanks for being patient. Stay tuned for everyone in that household to flip a shit._


	5. Chapter 5

Suguha turned white as a ghost and tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"This… This isn't funny, Asuna!" She yelled. "Where is he? Where?!"

"Sugu, I know you don't want to believe it, but it's true. I was there." Asuna said glumly.

"No! No! Stop it! Stop lying! Stop!" Suguha burst into tears. The room fell silent, the only noise being the disheartened Suguha and Liz trying to cheer her up.

Midori gulped and wiped her eyes before she spoke up. "Who did it?"

"I don't… I don't know… They knew him by name and… Oh God. I-I could have stopped them! If only I stopped them! Oh my God!" Asuna screamed as she entered a helpless and vulnerable state. She collapsed to her knees and cried.

"Let me go you bastards!" Kazuto struggled. "This can't be legal! The police with find you! The Ministry! Anybody! They'll find you and you'll all be put in a Federal Penitentiary and your company will get sued so hard you'll have to file for bankruptcy!"

"Shut the hell up, kid." His escort said.

"Piss off!" He spit on him.

"Disgusting." The guard hit him, knocking a tooth loose. Kazuto spit it out, and unbeknownst to the guard, stole his key.

"What's your name?" The spiteful prisoner asked. The guard looked surprised. He took his black helmet and sunglasses off, revealing his auburn hair and matching eyes.

"Narakaze Tetsubo. Why?" He responded.

"Well, Narakaze Tetsubo. After I escape… I'm going to find and kill you." Kazuto growled. Tetsubo looked stopped and looked at him with a look of disbelief on his face before bursting out into laughter. "You laugh now. But we'll see how funny it is when I find you."

"Get out of town, kid." Tetsubo said, kicking Kazuto into a room and locking the door from the outside. The room was furnished with two white couch, two fluffy beds, and chairs that matched the couches. It reminded of Kazuto of the cabin on Floor 22 where he lived with Asuna and Yui. No, it _was his cabin._ Or, at least, a recreation of it.

Kazuto walked to the couch and sat down. He put his face in his hands and thought of the image of Asuna desperately reaching out for him, trying to help him.

"This is war, Yakushi. I will have your life." He said. "I swear. The war between the two Swordsmen." He didn't know why he called Yakushi a "swordsman," but he had a gut feeling about it. He definitely was a swordsman.

"Hello, you reached one-one-zero, how may I help you?" The telephone operator asked.

"Yes, I would like to report a kidnapping." Midori told her.

"Can you please describe the victim, ma'am?" The operator listened.

"He's a young boy, sixteen years of age. He has black hair and eyes. His name is Kirigaya Kazuto." Midori explained.

"And who's calling?" She asked.

"Kirigaya Midori. His mother. Well, his aunt." She told her.

"I see… Did anybody see this happen?" She asked.

"Yes. His girlfriend, Yuuki Asuna. They were on a date in the park."

"Thank you. A few police officers are en-route to ask a few questions."

"Okay. Thank you very much." Midori hung up. She turned to the crying Suguha and Asuna and Liz desperately trying to cheer them up.

"Don't worry, girls. This is Kirito we're talking about! They'll probably throw him out of a moving van for being so annoying!" Liz said. That only seemed to make matters worse. Asuna lost it. "Ah, ah! No! They won't throw him out of a moving van! I-I was kidding! Oh, jeez. Listen, I called Klein and Agil. If anybody can help us find out who has a grudge against Kirito, it's them."

There was a knock at the door. Midori got up and answered it. Behind it were two unfamiliar figures. A tall man of African origin with a black beard, wearing a white shirt and black jeans, and a man with red hair wearing a bandana and a red shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm assuming you're Kirito's mother?" The redhead said.

"Yes. I'm Kirigaya Midori. Who are you?"

"My name is Tsuboi Ryoutarou. You can call me Klein." The redhead told her.

And I'm Andrew Mills. Agil." The African man said. "We think we know where your son is." From the other room, the girls all looked in their direction.

Klein spoke up. "Let's just say we're at war."


	6. Chapter 6

It was midnight when he decided to act. He casually walked up to the camera and cut a wire with a fork. He ran to the door and unlocked it and opened it. He stepped out and silently shut the door and crouched. He snuck down the corridor and looked around a corner before proceeding._ Okay, just find a way out then talk to the police. That's it. They'll have to put this bastard behind bars._

He stopped at a corner, looked around it, and then quickly rolled back when he almost got spotted. He slid to the opposite wall and continued on. He snuck through a series of twists and turns, desperately trying to escape.

Silica knocked on the Kirigaya family door. Suguha let her in.

"Hi." Silica said.

"Great, now that we're all here, I can explain what's going on." Agil said. "Kirito's been taken by men who want something from him. I don't know what it is, but whatever happens, we can't let it happen. These men will stop at nothing to appease their master, Yakushi Goro." Agil paused and looked at Asuna whose eyes widened. She covered her mouth and tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Sound familiar, Asuna? Well, that should be the case. Yes, it is the same Yakushi Goro that worked with your father and, ahem, fiancé for a number of years." Klein said. She stood.

"Well let's tell my father! He won't let that happen!" She yelled.

"Somehow, I doubt it'll be that easy." Liz chimed in.

"Well then how do you-!" Asuna started.

"Asuna, please." Midori interrupted. The discouraged teenager stared at her feet and sat back down.

"Liz is right. It won't be that easy. He can't just tell Yakushi to stop. And he's in deep with the government, so the cops are out. For now at least. But, there is a silver lining." Agil explained.

"But with that silver lining, there's bad news as well." Klein said. "The good news is, we know exactly where Yakushi and Kirito are. The bad news is, we don't know EXACTLY where they are."

"What?" Silica asked.

"There's a bunch of compounds grouped together. And, we're going to have to sneak in. Four teenage girls, a bartender and a business man." Agil said.

"Why Kirito, though?" Suguha asked.

"We don't know. Though, what we do know is that Kirito pissed him off REALLY bad." Klein said.

Kazuto reached the server room. _Yes! If I can hack into the system, I can send the records and documents of what they were doing to me to the police, open the doors, and kick Yakushi out of his power!_ He tiptoed to the server room and opened the door with a creak that made him stop in his tracks. His heart was beating louder than any noise he could muster up. He continued stealthily towards the console. He stood up and started mashing away at the keyboard. He was almost done when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Leaving us already? Why don't you stay a little longer?" The voice asked. Kazuto's eyes widened and he spun around to see the familiar guard.

"Narakaze…" Kazuto said.

"Call me Tetsubo." The smug guard said, walking towards him.

"You son of a bit-" Kazuto was cut off by Narakaze smacking him and throwing him to the ground. Kazuto kicked him and jumped up and punched him. Narakaze took out a nightstick and swiped at him before being intercepted by the anguished Kazuto who blocked the attack and grabbed hold of the weapon.

"You're a real liability, you know that, kid?" Narakaze screamed.

"Then kill me and be done with it!" Kazuto shouted back.

They all stared at the front gate from behind a bush.

"Damn. It's guarded." Klein said. "We need somebody to distract them." He thought then everyone slowly turned their heads toward Silica.

"Wait, what?" She asked, confused.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey… You ever why we're here?" One of the large guards asked the other.

"Y'know, I always wondered that. Why ARE we here? Is there really a Go-" He started before he was interrupted by a young girl crying and shrieking. A teenage girl, about fourteen years of age with brown hair and eyes run up to them before falling on the ground.

"Help me, please! I'm hurt!" She cried out.

"My God! What the hell happened?!" They picked her up. "We have to get you to a hospital or something!" He said as they both carried her away.

"Now!" Agil whispered. He and Klein ran to the gate. Klein threw a rock at a camera, destroying it.

"Give me a boost!" Klein said. Agil crouched down and cupped his hands together. Klein stepped on his hands as Agil lifted him in the air. Klein jumped off and over the gate.

"Can you see the gate controls?" Agil asked.

"Gimme a sec, I JUST broke in." Klein said. He walked into a building with a console and a sleeping guard. A smile grew on his face and he pressed the button that opens the gate. When it opened Agil, Liz, Suguha, and Asuna ran in.

"You want to experiment on me?!" Kazuto shouted at the elderly man standing before him. He was brought into a dimly lit, depressing room made of grey concrete.

"Yes. I want to continue Mr. Akihiko and Mr. Noboyuki's work." Yakushi said.

"That's madness! Thousands died because of that damn project!" Kazuto struggled.

"Forgive me, young hero." Yakushi said, bowing. "Hook him up, and pray for him."

"Yessir." One of Yakushi's men said, putting NerveGear on his head.

"No! NO!" Kazuto said.

"Initiate Stage One. Now." Yakushi said. A volt of electricity went through Kazuto's body.

"AHHHHH! IT BURNS!" Kazuto yelled.

"Stage Two. Now." The pain intensified. Kazuto's vision blurred. He was in so much pain, he couldn't hear himself scream. He could only hear a whisper. A single whisper. Then another, speaking at the same time. And another, and another, and another, dozens more. All speaking at the same time. They grew louder, all trying to talk over the others. "Stage Three. Now."

"MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THE VOICES STOP!"

"Sir, it seems the AI transfer was successful." A scientist said.

"Wait… He wasn't supposed to hear them in his head. Stop the tests!" Yakushi ordered.

"As you wish." The scientist turned to the console controlling the NerveGear. He turned it off, stopping any more power from traveling to the pained Kazuto.

"What? What do you mean? Okay, I'll tell him. Sir, a couple of people broke into our compound. They're in Sector B heading towards us." A guard told Yakushi.

"Are you sure we're headed the right way?" Liz asked while they ran.

"Nope!" Klein said.

"Dammit, Klein!" Asuna yelled. Klein just smiled and shrugged.

"Enough. We have to be close." Agil said. _We have to be… _

They continued making their way through the large courtyard filled with a labyrinth of dull, grey buildings. The only distinguishable difference between them are large letters and numbers printed on the walls. They checked nearly every building in "Sector B", with the exception of two. They headed to the closest building, labeled "B-9".

The group burst in to be greeted by a clergy of armed men, pointing pistols at them.

"Well… This can't be good." Liz stated.

"Not at all… Somewhere, Silica's laughing at us from her cozy hospital room." Klein said.

"That is until the official's come and ask her why she lied about being hurt." Agil said.

"True." Klein said

"Oh, shut UP!" The head guard yelled. "You're giving me a migraine!" The helmetless guard pointed to his head. He was a tall man with auburn hair and eyes. "Now come with us."

_ Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been posting much. I have an ASUS Transformer and the charger stopped working. I'm using another Micro USB charger for now. I have to go to the store and get a new one. But when I do, you'll be slapped in the face with more chapters before you can realize that this story sucks!_


End file.
